Espera
by chipikroou
Summary: Yoshino esperaba en las puertas de su casa, porque tenía un esposo y un hijo increíblemente inteligentes...y porque era optimista.


**Espera**

 **.**

Yoshino esperaba en las puertas su casa reluciente, porque tenía un esposo y un hijo increíblemente inteligentes...y porque era optimista.

 ** _._**

Había sido larga la espera.

Yoshino aún sentía que el alma se le escapaba por la boca cuando recordaba el día que tuvo que despedirse de su hijo y del amor de su vida; la boca volvía a secársele y la preocupación pesaba más en la boca de su estómago. ¿Cuántas veces había permanecido en la puerta y mirado las espaldas de su marido e hijo al alejarse? ¿Cuántas veces había rezado porque volvieran con bien a casa? ¿Cuántas noches había cenado sola? ¿Cuántas veces había marcado mentalmente una fecha en el calendario? ¿Cuántas veces había pasado la noche en vela en habitaciones de hospital?

 _Nara Yoshino, deberías estar acostumbrada._

Estaba acostumbrada.

La guerra ya había durado suficiente y los rumores habían sido devastadores, increíbles incluso, y aunque ella mantenía su temple, por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La espera había sido larga y ahora, que se había anunciado que los ninjas volverían del frente al atardecer, la espera era dura y desesperante.

El sol ya no se vislumbraba en el horizonte y la aldea estaba sumida en un silencio que en otras ocasiones habría sido agradable; las calles desoladas, las casas vacías y las personas congregadas en la entrada, esperando a sus héroes y preparados para recibir a los heridos de guerra. Familiares y amigos esperaban a sus seres queridos con las manos apretadas contra el corazón, que laten con fuerza.

La alegría podía ser opacada por la zozobra de no saber si la persona a la que esperabas volvería a casa.

Y Yoshino esperaba en las puertas de una casa reluciente, con una cena que esperaba ser servida, porque tenía un esposo y un hijo increíblemente inteligentes.

 _...y porque era optimista._

Caminaba, revisaba la cena, se sentaba, miraba el reloj y volvía a repetir esa corta rutina. Anzu le había dicho que sería más fácil esperar si se encontraba acompañada de otras personas, de sus amigos, pero ella se había negado, porque conocía a los suyos, eran hombres sencillos que no esperaban reconocimiento y que odiaban las situaciones "problemáticas"… eran hombres vagos que se daban por bien servidos con un baño caliente, un estómago lleno y una larga noche de sueño.

Los lejanos gritos y el vitoreo le anunciaron la llegada de los shinobis, que aparecieron entre los árboles, y su corazón se aligeró un poco, casi pudo sentir el suelo vibrar con la emoción. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió. Diligente esperó durante poco más de una hora, hasta que vio a un grupo de personas caminar por la calle. Sus ojos negros buscaron entre ellos los rostros familiares y un peso cayó de sus hombros al encontrarse con un muchacho que caminaba con su habitual pereza y mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos; sonrió y las manos se apretaron sobre su pecho al comprobar que su hijo había vuelto sano y salvo.

Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, tenía una preocupación menos. Un poco más relajada, sus ojos siguieron buscando entre las personas.

Pero no encontraron a Shikaku…

Y Shikamaru se detenía de pronto, aun lejos de ella.

Respiró profundo y juntó un poco las cejas, perdiendo su semblante el alivio que había sentido antes; caminó hasta su hijo y lo miró en silencio, notando las heridas superficiales que ya habían sido tratadas y las que esperaban un buen desinfectante. Sonrió y con cuidado le sacudió los hombros, por encima del chaleco, deshaciéndose un poco de toda la suciedad que traía su retoño encima. Sus manos se detuvieron, posándose con suavidad donde habían palpado y las estrechó, sin dejar de buscar aquellos ojos que la evadían... sin dejar de sentir que aquella actitud ya la conocía.

Su corazón se rasgaba.

Pero eso no detuvo la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y entonces tiró de Shikamaru y lo estrechó contra un dolorido corazón que ansiaba aun más el contacto.

—M-Mamá…

Él no tenía que llevar esa carga. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Supongo que tu padre ya cumplió con su deber y no es necesario que vuelva a casa, ¿verdad? —interrumpió.

No se había separado de su hijo y no le había permitido alejarse de ella. Sintió el cuerpo de su hijo estremecerse y tensarse, las manos aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda de su vestido y ella le estrechó con un poco más de fuerza, frotándole la espalda, y dejó que las lágrimas que se había obstinado por contener, escurrieran, silenciosas, por sus mejillas.

Mientras, el resto de las familias volvían a sus casas.

—He vuelto…

Murmuró Shikamaru, en su cuello. Yoshino asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó lentamente de su hijo, que no levantó el rostro en ningún momento.

—Sabía que volverías…

Tomó el rostro de Shikamaru entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Shikaku había cumplido el sueño de todo padre: no ver a su hijo morir, y ella debía festejarlo, aunque el corazón le doliera, aunque el alma le pesara. Sonrió a pesar de las ganas de llorar.

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

 ***Hace la seña de la paz***

Aquí, abriendo la herida y echándole ácido muriático, espero les guste y no me odien tanto...

Cuando escribí esto (en marzo de 2017) estaba viendo el animé… y me gusta flagelarme con las muertes de los personajes y necesitaba desquitarme con alguien(?)

Fuera de bromas las muertes de Shikaku e Inochi me dieron justo en el cora, creo que, además de la muerte de Neji, ese momento es de los que más me ha ofuscado a lo largo de la serie, recuerdo que aventé todo ¡y lloré como una puta magdalena! ¡Otra vez! Porque ya lo había leído en el manga ;-;

 _Sábado, 1° de Septiembre de 2018_


End file.
